Osamu Shimizu
Osamu Shimizu II (Shimizu, Osamu ''清水,修) is an fictional character that is an OC created for the Anime and Manga series ''Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, ''and related media. Osamu is a Shinobi living in Konohagakure. He was created and designed by ''SweetCandySoftMelody'' on Photobucket and Youtube. Background/Past Osamu was born to two shopkeepers in Konohagakure, Osamu Shimizu Sr. and Komeko Shimizu. Osamu originally did not originally want to become a shinobi but decided too after her learned of the attack of The Nine Tailed Beast. Osamu's father was severely injured in the attack; losing use of one of his legs. This made Osamu want to dedicate his life protecting the members of his village. As a child Osamu recieved a lot of attention from his parents and often recieved what he wanted, causing him to become spoiled. It's because of this spoiling he didn't reach his full potential in his early age, and he became somewhat lazy and easily lost sight of his motivation. In the academy, he often snuck out of class, or spent the entire class staring at the ceiling. He often caused mischief or otherwise getting into trouble, along with Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. This did cause problems for him though such as being held back one year in his young age. Personality 'General: Osamu is a friendly boy but arrogant. He not only loves himself but also likes to belive he is always right. He has an ego and a great deal of pride. He is loud and outspoken and has no problem with the attention this causes. However, he is extroverted and kind which makes him likeable but also has a tendancy to be irresponsible and can be disrespectful at times. These two traits caused his teammate Ayaka to initially not be found of him but she got used to him eventually. Osamu like to think of himself as the leader of his team in the event Zen-Sensei is not present. (This is despite the fact Z-sensei already stated that in event of his unavailability or incapacity that Ayaka would be in charge.) He likes to take charge. Despite his drawbacks he is courageous and loving of those around him. He cares about people very much, even those he does not know. Osamu is also very trusting which is great but can sometimes cause problems when Tenshi is not around to analyze someone who isn’t what they seem. He can get bored easily when not interested in something. He loves to have fun and very willing to make friends with anyone around him. In battle Osamu is very determined, brave and exuberent. However he can become short-tempered, impulsive and reflixive if angered.(In stark contras to to his teammates.) He brings out Tenshi’s more social, blunt and expressive side. The two don’t have a lot in common and often argue but they have a very brotherly relationship and care about eachother very much. Osamu is also very playful and loves to play active games, even if he has to make one up. Osamu is an very active boy and would hate to ever bed ridden. '''Morals: As mentioned, Osamu is very caring of all those around him. He dislikes to see people hurt or mistreated. He often goes out of his way to help those in need even if it is a complete stranger. He has no problem speaking out against injustice or anything he sees as mildly unfair. However, this causes him to disrespect his superiors and get in trouble. He means well but can’t seem to accept that sometimes life is not fair. He is very accepting of people’s differences but once he forms an opinion on someone it usually stands firm. 'Characteristics: ' Friendly, Loving, Caring, Kind, Extroverted, Irresponsible, Prideful, Some-what Egotistical, Arrogant, Trusting, Brave, Leader, Sometimes Disrespectful, Exuberent, Out spoken, Expressive, Happy, Joyful, Social, Just, Loud, Opinionated, Loud, Fair, Accepting, Self-Assured, Undisciplined, Intelligent Likes and Dislikes 'Favorite Hobby:' Running 'Other Hobbies:' Pulling Innocent Pranks, Being w/ friends, Playing Athletic Games 'Fears:' Disease and Poor Health 'Ambition:' Just to be the best he can be 'Biggest Value: ' Being a good friend, Helping those in need 'Favorite Foods: ' Tonkatsu , Hiyashi chūka 'Least Favorite Foods: ' Most Fruits 'Favorite Beverage:' Water 'Least Favorite Bevarages:' Nothing in Particular 'Favorite Color(s): ' Beige, Brown 'Favorite Animal: ' Nihonzaru 'Other Likes: ' Eating, Talking about himself, getting attention 'Other Dislikes:' Studying, Staying still, Unfairness, Reading 'Favorite Phrase: ' “You're only in trouble if you get caught.” (あなたが捕まるかどうかは問題にのみ存在, Anata ga tsukamaru ka dō ka wa mondai ni nomi sonzai) 'Favorite Words:' "Fun" ''(楽しい, ''Tanoshi),'' '"Justice"'' (公平, Kōhei), and "Hero" (ヒーロー,'' Hīrō'') Relationships 'Family:' OCsOsamu Shimizu Sr. and Komeko Shimizu(Parents): Osamu recieves a lot of attention from his parents. They have a tendancy to give him whatever he wants and spoil him. He's very casual with them and speaks to them more like friends than parents; which neither of them mind. Both his parents insist that he calls them by their first names and and they are much looser with rules than most parents. They have a parenting style that incorporates the thought that children's personalities, faults, and mistakes need to develop naturally with limited restriction. Osamu Sr. and Komeko don't really him like a child. This is why Osamu developed a more outgoing personality and is more carefree. The fault is that he can cause mischeif and be undisciplined. OCsShion Shimizu (First Cousin): Shion is Osamu's first cousin and closest female friend. They tend to get a long very well and usually play sports together. They do clash sometimes and can argue, but have care for each other. They have been friends since childhood. 'Friends/Acquaintances:' CanonKiba Inuzuka: Naruto hung out with Osamu, during their Academy days and the two would often get into trouble or skip class with the other 'Dead Last'. They retained their friendship after their graduation. CanonNaruto Uzumaki: Naruto hung out with Osamu, during their Academy days. The two would sometimes hang out even while they were not in class sometimes and continued to be friendly with each other after graduating. Along with the the rest of Konoha 11 he sees Naruto much more than just being Kurama's jinchūriki. They have a lot in common such as their feelings about justice. He respects Naruto and always saw him as more than just an hyperactive trouble maker since he had similar qualities. 'Team: ' OCTenshi Kutsuu(Teammate): :::::: Despite never talking before being placed on a team with each other, during the middle of pre-shippuden the two acknowledge each other as their best friend. Early in pre-shippuden Osmau would innocently tease and pick on Tenshi in an older-brother like way. The topics of the teasing would usually be his shyness, and the crush he had on their teammate.The teasing would usually include telling him that he catches at him staring at her often, that Ayaka was “talking” with another guy, or telling others about Tenshi’s reaction to her(much to Tenshi's dismay).They are very brotherly even though they often argue. Despite this they retain a good relationship. OC Ayaka Chouwa(Teammate): Ayaka and Osamu are pretty good friends. They both care for each other and have fun in each other’s company. Ayaka does get irritated with him sometimes though. He can be very rebellious, irresponsible and often disrespectful. It took her a while to get used to this part of his personality. Early in there teaming up she often mistook his carefreeness as being reckless, and Osamu mistook her responsibility as being uptight. Their clashing personality types is brought on by the obvious differences in the way they were raised. They eventually accepted each other's personalities and ignored the way their opinions clashed; forming a brother-sister type relationship. OCMimasuya Zen(Sensei): Zen becomes Osamu's sensei after graduating the academy. He tends to see Osamu as arrogant and disrespectful, but in contrast enjoys his fun personality and favors his personality most out of his students. Zen and Osamu holds each other in high regard; Osamu admiring his great teaching ability and Zen admiring Osamu's sense of justice and wit. Early in meeting each other, Zen was initially shocked by how blunt Osamu was with adults and superiors. At one point he even starts to wonder if Osamu had parents or not because of his lack of discipline. Appearence 'Part 1:' Genetics: Osamu stands 159.3cm and weighs 46.3kg. He is tall and slender but toned all over. He has a medium body frame and lightly built in appearance. Osamu has an angular face, average sized nose, and angular cerulean-blue eyes. His distinguishing feature is his light strawberry-blonde hair. His hair is styled in gentle downard-facing spikes in the back; and in bangs on both sides of his face arched to frame his cheekbones in the front. His distinctive hair color compliments his lightly tanned skin. Osamu is most usually seen smirking or laughing. Wardrobe: Osamu wears a short-sleeved, t-shirt style jacket with an attatched hood. The main color of the jacket is beige with a rusted-maroon colored stripe going down the middle, down both sleeves and the hood is also the maroon color. He also wears loose, brown shorts that reach the ends of his thighs and white knee-length bandage shorts underneath. Osamu wears his shuriken holster over bandages on his right leg, his forehead-protector on his forehead, a standard hip pouch and the standard ninja sandals. 'Part II:' Genetics: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Wardrobe: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Abilities 'Physical:' Jutsu: Not coming from any specific clan(Like Sakura Haruno, Rocklee, and Tenten); Osamu does not have any specific clan traits or clan jutsus. This doesn't stop him from utilizing techniques though. He is very good at ninjutsu and can do well at most ninjutsu's he tries. He came up with his signature technique, Fire Release: Flying Fire Needles; by focusing his chakra into his finger tips he release his chakra in the form of fire release. This ignites what ever is in his hand, in which Osamu ignites his senbon then throws it at his enemy creating a more intense damage. Weapons and Body: Osamu has good accuracy and throwing ability. Which makes him great with kunai, shuriken, and senbon. His favored method of attack is attacking an enemy from a hidden mid-range area and then following through with a ninjutsu or taijutsu attack. He has very good aim and can usually hit his target with weapons. He is quite good at taijutsu that is followed through with good strength. He focuses on outer damage of his enemy and can successfully cause significant damage with enough force. The weakness to his taijutsu is that his speed isn't up to par with his strength. 'Mental:' Despite his lack of motivation to study, Osamu is very intelligent. This usually goes unrecognized because he often procrastinates. His skills in deception and strategy are actually extremely high aswell as his ability to create techniques. 'Stats:' Missions 'Part I:' 'D – Rank:' 16 'C – Rank:' 10 'B – Rank: '''0 'A – Rank:' 0 'S – Rank:' 0 'Total: 26' 'Part 2: '''D – Rank: 23 'C – Rank:' 12 'B – Rank: '''4 'A – Rank:' 0 'S – Rank:' 0 'Total: 39' Trivia *Osamu's voice actors were selected based on both of their perfomances in voicing the character Itsuki Koizumi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *He wishes to fight Tenten . *The name "Osamu" translates as 修, "discipline"; which is ironic because he isn't very disciplined at all. The name "Shimizu" translates to 清水,"Pure Water", "Clear Water" and "Spring Water." References and Related More Images and Information, Related Characters, Linked Accounts. #Photobucket ''(Additonal Images) #Youtube #Contact the Creator: SweetCandySoftMelody@gmail.com ''' ''' 'Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Characters and all related ' © Masashi Kishimoto 'Osamu Shimizu '© SweetCandySoftMelody Category:DRAFT